Resignation
by tsuruchi
Summary: Reasons, the reasons!!! (actually, it's Tatsumi's reasons for the mysterious breakup, it's based on a really bad day i had)


Disclaimer: I don't own YnM. Yey for me.  
  
This is for tzuruchi. And my name is tsuruchi, so this isn't for me. Okay then, let's rephrase that, this is for my mortal confounded adorable but weird soul mate, who is also the father of my poor ampon. Hey, this is for you too, kamikaze899.  
  
**********  
  
Resignation by:tsuruchi  
  
No, Tsuzuki.  
  
No matter how many times you apologize or promise to reform, nothing will come of it. You've exhausted my patience for the last time. I know I have been selfish, and I have been wrong. But you have your faults, too.  
  
It wasn't the way you worked, loafing around and avoiding your paperwork whenever you can, I don't mind that. Even if you didn't bring a cent in to EnMaCho, I wouldn't have cared.  
  
No, don't start apologizing. I've had enough of that.  
  
It isn't your destructive predisposition either. You have destroyed sections of this building time and time again, and though it upset me, I wouldn't have blamed you for the waist-deep debt that we are in now. You could have lost all the money in EnMaCho and buried us six feet under in libel debt, and I still would have stayed by your side.  
  
And it isn't your love for sweets. On the contrary I quite enjoy watching you give into your desires. I would have given you all the apple pies in the world at your request, just so you would be happy. Just so you would give me that rare, true smile of yours.  
  
It's been so long since I've seen you-.no, Tsuzuki, don't try to smile for me now, please.  
  
It's hurting me.  
  
I don't blame you for never smiling sincerely. If I had to go through everything you did, I would probably have died of the agony of living day to day, and of self-loathing.  
  
No. Stop it. Stop trying to smile. Don't, Tsuzuki.  
  
It's hurting you, too.  
  
I'm not mad at you. I know that you couldn't smile. Even for me. And I know that it's not my fault. It's not that I wasn't enough to make you smile. You just couldn't.  
  
Please. Stop.  
  
It's not Watari. What made you think that?  
  
I know Watari's your friend, and a good one at that. I have no misgivings about your friendship. He's not the reason, Tsuzuki.  
  
And-.no, Tsuzuki, it's not the sex-changing potion either.  
  
Lis-Listen to me, Tsuzuki. I don't blame you for this.  
  
It's just.it's you.  
  
No. Weren't you listening? I don't blame you. It's just that there are these things that you do that I don't like.  
  
Don't give me that look, Tsuzuki.  
  
You know what I mean.  
  
I've told you time and time again to refrain from doing those things.  
  
Sure, you'll follow my rules for a while, but gradually, you forget, and you go back to being your old self. Then when I get mad, you apologize over and over again and promise the world to me.  
  
And I believed you.  
  
So it's alright for a few days.  
  
Then you slip.  
  
And you purposely make me mad again.  
  
No? It's not true you say?  
  
The give me one example, just one example, so I'll believe you.  
  
See?  
  
Nothing.  
  
You couldn't even keep one of your promises. I finally realized that you enjoy doing this to me. You enjoy tormenting me and playing with my emotions, testing my patience, pushing my limits.  
  
No? Then why do keep doing it, Tsuzuki? How do you expect me to believe you? Your actions say otherwise.  
  
What? It's not fair?  
  
Why?  
  
I did everything you told me to do. Did I slip? Even once?  
  
No.  
  
You see, I did everything you asked of me, and you couldn't even do a single thing I ask of you.  
  
Not one.  
  
You can't do it? That's not true. Tsuzuki.  
  
You just don't want to do it. So why don't you just say it out loud?  
  
You don't want to do it.  
  
Oh, so now I'm selfish.  
  
Don't you get it? I'm doing all of this for you. Didn't you see the way they all looked at you? Do you want them to think you're like that? Do you? You may not care about it but I don't want them to think of you that way. Think what you want. But everything I did, I did for you.  
  
Stop that.  
  
Stop crying.  
  
Stop crying or I'll leave...right here, right now, and I'll never speak to you again.  
  
No, Tsuzuki. I can't.I'm sorry. I can't forgive you. Not anymore. I'm sick of you and your lies.  
  
You have to understand-.no, you listen. Yeah, you're right, others may have been content with you as you are. But I'm not those others.  
  
Okay?  
  
I-.no. What do you mean by that? Why didn't I try to change the others?  
  
Because I didn't-.what? Why were you the only one I tried to change? No, I didn't say you weren't enough.will you-.will you just listen for a second?  
  
You were the only one I tried to change you're the only one I love.  
  
I love you.Tsuzuki.  
  
No.don't cry. Tsuzuki, don't cry anymore. I've made you cry so much, so please.  
  
I'll just.I'll just say we can't work together anymore. I'll say it's because of the case we're working on. I'll just be one of the millions of partners that you have run through. Right?  
  
Forgive me, Tsuzuki. I just-.please don't look at me that way.  
  
Whatever was between you and me is over.  
  
I don't want to hurt you anymore.  
  
Please understand.  
  
No, Tsuzuki, this isn't the worst way that I could hurt you. This pain you feel, it will come to pass. And when it does, you'll find yourself a partner. Someone you could trust. Someone you could love.  
  
Please, not me.  
  
No.not me, Tsuzuki.don't say that.don't tell me you love me.please.  
  
.Tsuzuki, I have to go.  
  
.you'll still see me, Tsuzuki.  
  
.we'll still be friends.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.Let go of me, Tsuzuki.  
  
.Please.  
  
.please?.  
  
.(sigh) What is it you want of me, Tsuzuki?  
  
.Tsuzuki.?  
OWARI  
  
**********  
  
Well, I wrote that when I was down and blue. Goodness, I hope it didn't suck. Sorry if I made Tatsumi seem like such a bad partner. I just applied fragments of my life so it doesn't exactly match some characteristics. And I wrote this sitting on a bench for almost an hour, getting sprayed by dirty water every ten seconds for god's sake, so don't blame me if the fic sucks big time.  
  
At least this fic made me feel better after writing it. Hehe, I even skipped an important (Was it important? Ampon, what did you all talk about?) meeting writing this.  
  
-tsuruchi 


End file.
